


[锤基]听说灰姑娘的后妈很妖娆

by Wochaohaokan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wochaohaokan/pseuds/Wochaohaokan
Summary: 小妈文学 pwp 一发完辛德瑞拉——Jane大王子——thor后妈——loki“晚上好，美丽的夫人，真难相信，您居然已经嫁人了。”——他竟然在和她的后妈调情！Jane难以置信地回过头。她看到她的后妈，那个出门前还要刻意把领口扯开露出胸前黑痣的风骚女人，正露出一个理所当然的笑容，红唇轻轻翘起，此刻她的丈夫不在身边，她仿佛没骨头似的随时要倒在王子身上，黑色的长裙勾勒出她有致的曲线，侧面的开衩高至大腿，镶嵌着一颗巨大的绿宝石，恰到好处地作为那条裸露在外的长腿的点缀。别告诉我王子看上我的后妈了！上帝！
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	[锤基]听说灰姑娘的后妈很妖娆

故事从舞会开始。

当Jane披着棕色长发，头戴着冰蓝小皇冠，穿着老鼠兄弟们缝制的蓝色公主裙，提起的裙摆下露出熠熠闪光的水晶鞋出场时，全场都为之惊艳了。

贵族纷纷小声询问着那是谁家的小姐，为何从没见过，看到跟在后面妖娆多姿的黑发女人攀附着身边皱纹横生的老男人时，都恍然大悟——那是辛德瑞拉和她的后妈。

她的后妈几乎可以和辛德瑞拉以姐妹相称，年轻又漂亮，比起辛德瑞拉的干净和青涩，她的后妈loki更为性感，或者说，比起年轻女孩的酸涩难嚼，少妇的鲜嫩多汁更加诱人采撷。

jane抬着下巴，装作不经意地扫视一圈，满意地看到金发王子正在关注这边，于是她矜傲地清清嗓子，脊背挺得更直了，仿佛将要起飞的天鹅，余光却时刻聚在王子身上。

他走过来了，他走过来了，他走过来了……jane暗自激动，王子在看我！！

thor慢慢地走过来，最后定格在jane一步远的距离，手中的酒杯随手给了某位侍女，这是要跳舞的前奏。

“王子殿下——”jane按捺着情绪，提起裙摆，落落大方地行了一个礼，连嘴角的弧度都完美契合贵族小姐的身份，她故意不抬头看thor，心里却暗自揣测他被自己的美貌吸引了几分。

然而等了几秒，jane的手僵硬在半空，维持在拎着裙摆的姿态，她听到王子的声音从背后传来——

“晚上好，美丽的夫人，真难相信，您居然已经嫁人了。”——他竟然在和她的后妈调情！Jane难以置信地回过头。

她看到她的后妈，那个出门前还要刻意把领口扯开露出胸前黑痣的风骚女人，正露出一个理所当然的笑容，红唇轻轻翘起，此刻她的丈夫不在身边，她仿佛没骨头似的随时要倒在王子身上，黑色的长裙勾勒出她有致的曲线，侧面的开衩高至大腿，镶嵌着一颗巨大的绿宝石，恰到好处地作为那条裸露在外的长腿的点缀。

别告诉我王子看上我的后妈了！上帝！

“这样的赞美恐怕有些许失礼吧。”loki忽视掉继女投来的冒火的眼神，她轻轻勾起嘴角，既没有行礼，更没有站直身子。

她只是带着意味不明的笑容，用只有两个人听得到的音量说话，话里隐晦地藏着，成年人之间总是这样，把话说透的只有小孩，而两个性满成熟的人——

thor又靠近一点。

“作为一个陌生人的身份，是的，夫人，相当失礼。”

——通常只需要一个眼神，空气中暗生一缕微妙的电流，宛如猫尾带着倒刺轻轻地在心尖儿上勾了一下。  
loki失笑，娇娇的笑声震荡着银制酒杯中的佳酿，与手腕间的珠宝碰撞出清脆的声响。

她说:“该让它合理，是吗，王子殿下。”

于是一瞬间，四肢百骸都在血肉里面溶蚀，化为泡沫，身体失了支撑，跌入欲望的火焰中，迸着四射的火星，互相纠缠着引诱对方迷失，一起沉沦才不会显得罪恶。

“嗯……”

与灯火通明仅一道帘子之距，thor和loki在这阴暗的角落里吻得难舍难分，thor的手掌托在女人凌乱的黑发，将她抵在墙壁上，迫切地吻上去，一开始只是轻轻舔舐那薄薄的唇瓣，却收到loki不满的反馈——她飞快地咬了一口thor的舌尖，又假意温柔地挑逗他，引诱thor吻得更加深入，引诱thor高大的身躯将她围堵在小小的角落里，挡住所有外界的光线、声音，任由暧昧与罪恶在欲望的泥潭里疯狂滋长，任由两人愈陷愈深。

loki抬高大腿，膝盖从thor的腿间顶了进去，摩擦着隐约膨胀的下体，柔软的衣料从她光滑的腿上滑落 侧面高高的开衩方便了thor把手探进去，揉捏那团饱满的臀肉。他低着头，胡乱地亲吻女人的脸颊和脖颈，渴求地寻找她甜蜜的唇瓣，急促的呼吸像贪婪的野兽进食般粗重。

loki欲拒还迎地躲闪，在男人的耳边戏语:“尊敬的王子殿下，我有三个美丽的女儿，您一个也看不上吗？”

此刻，thor只是一个男人，他抛弃了所有的贵族礼仪，粗鄙又下流地回答:“夫人，您的女儿很美丽，可我更好奇，诞下她们的小骚逼是不是也能吞下我的大家伙。”

loki笑了，眼波流转:“当然，它会紧紧地咬住您，我的殿下……噢，不过您看，我的丈夫还在等我……”

“你的丈夫？”thor摆出嘲弄的表情，轻蔑一笑，他捏着loki的腰微微侧过身，好让她稍微瞥见一点外面的大厅，“看，哦，一个侍女，夫人，看来您还比不上一个侍女？莫非您下面的小穴已经被男人操松了？”

loki的脑袋轻轻歪向一侧，黑发随之垂向一边，嘴角流露出一丝耐人寻味的笑意，她的小臂搭在thor的臂膀处，在thor说话间，用指尖有一下没一下地挠着对方凸起的肌肉。

“你大可以试试看。”

话音刚落，thor一把捞起半倚在他身上的人，打横抱起，突如其来的动作惊得loki轻呼一声，发出一声带着笑意的娇嗔:“噢，年轻人——”

一路沿着长长的、幽深的走廊，两人在完全摆脱了限制之后，陷入欲壑，疯狂难耐地抚摸对方，撕扯着昂贵的衣料，衣服、配饰零落地散在地上，他们肆无忌惮地因情欲呻吟出声，使唇齿交缠吮吸唾液暧昧的气息充斥着整条廊道，直到尽头的房间。

thor一把将loki丢在柔软华丽的大床上，自己站在床边，急躁地把已经半掉的裤子扯下，loki撑起来，跪行着爬到thor的裆前，抬起头水盈盈地仰视他，绿濛濛的眼珠用一片水汽把欲望掩盖在下面 仿佛她不是催生欲望的恶魔 而是被折辱欺压的天使。

于是thor情难自禁地低下头捧着她的黑发深吻，但他很快意识到，在那双绿眼睛下深埋的，确确实实是个饥渴淫荡的婊子，因为loki的双手已经扒下他的内裤，灵巧地抚上他的勃起。

“舔它。”thor喘着粗气。

loki贴着thor强壮的身体弯下躯体，她塌着腰，撅起还挂着黑丝绸的屁股，勾勒出一个曼妙的曲线，thor从她的脊背摸下去，大手在她的腰际徘徊，掀起一个衣角，轻车熟路地探入，用自己微热的掌心感受细如凝脂的肌肤，thor的下面已经硬挺地翘起，直戳着loki的脸，loki张开嘴，毫不犹豫地一口含住了thor饱满的龟头，并像含糖果一样吮吸，灵巧的舌尖围绕着前端打转，腥酸的味道在loki嘴里扩散，勾得她浑身发烫，下面的小穴滴滴答答渗出淫液，thor的手只是轻轻摁了一下后脑勺，她就主动把嘴长得更大，吞下更多 湿润的口腔内壁包裹着thor的巨根，thor的呼吸加急，忍不住重重地抽插了两下，感受到咽喉生理性收缩带来的快感后，猛地拔了出来，粗暴地把loki推到在床上。

像在花茶中舒展的玫瑰，凌乱的裙摆铺散在床上，loki毫无顾忌地仰面敞开胸怀，展示自己的曲线，因摩擦而艳红的小嘴无意识地张合着，loki眼神迷离，高耸的胸脯随着喘气一起一伏，泛红的奶尖颤巍巍地抖动，被thor揪住玩弄，充血得愈发通红。

thor摆弄她腰间那粒绿宝石，夸赞道:“绿宝石很衬你。”

loki则是笑笑:“那是我丈夫送的。”

于是thor将她的礼服整个扯下，丢在地毯上，连带着那颗宝石。

“昨天从波斯运来了一批新的，随便你挑。”

loki仍是不甚在意地笑笑，好像她的注意力只在thor身下的巨物上，那根滚烫的粗大插在她的腿间，摩擦着穴口，却只是徘徊，始终不进去。一声难耐的呻吟从loki喉间溢出，thor的大手捏住她俏红的乳尖揉捏、拉扯，直到整个奶白色的浑圆泛着桃红。

thor极其耐心地一寸寸品尝着loki，他俯下身，叼住loki胸前的殷红，吮吸地啧啧有声。

他甚至在loki扭动着要向下吞吐阳具时摁住她的腰，只让半个龟头浅浅地在穴口抽插，他可以感受到下面的小嘴急切热情地咬他，吐出一股又一股温热的汁水。

但thor故意要折磨她，不进入她，让她像一个娼妓一样，摇着湿透的屁股，哭着喊他的名字，求他进入，好像在这张床上，loki才是那个冲动的年轻人，而他则是久经沙场的老将。

loki很清楚thor的用意——报复她刚才的勾引、诱惑，报复她的用心歹毒，迷惑了阿斯加德的大王子一起堕入欲望的泥淖，她就是伊甸园诱人心智的毒蛇。

她乐得发骚，顺意呻吟着喊:“thor……唔……”但loki绝不开口求饶，她仰起头，一声又一声地呢喃，thor的名字在她的口中被舌尖翻来覆去地挑捻，好像他不是一个情夫，而是她所深爱之人。

thor被诱惑了，哪怕知道哪是禁果，也听从了毒蛇的话，去摘下枝头那一颗诱人的苹果。从他不可抑制地沿着loki脖颈绷直的曲线去吻她时，那一瞬间的唇齿交融，不仅仅是纯肉欲的欢愉，thor来不及去悲悯自己就被爱情的锁链缠绕死，他沉浸在自己给自己的爱情当中，并且对于是否会有结果毫无把握——因为他的心是被一个骗子偷去的。

难道骗子还会讲求等价交换吗？

带着某种不知名的激愤，thor占有了loki，他的肉刃破开层层噬咬的软肉，整根埋入其中。

而loki以她的贪婪和温柔，全盘接纳了——他的鲁莽、滚烫以及强加的怨恨。

loki深谙着怨恨的缘由，但她思考不及，花穴内的阴茎开始抽动 硕大的龟头一下一下顶着花穴深处，像捣弄熟透的桃子，甜蜜的汁液从loki体内涌出来，浇在thor的龟头上，整根肉棒浸润在淫水中，随着剧烈的抽插噗嗤噗嗤响。

thor粗暴地握着loki的腰，在丰腴的臀部留下红红的印痕。他保持插入的动作，将loki翻了个身，好让自己一边操着小穴，一边拍打着富有肉感的屁股，啪啪作响，每拍一下，loki就发出一声短促的呻吟。

thor俯下身，倾覆在loki身上，他一边挺动腰身用力地操干，一边喘着粗气问她:“宝贝儿，我操得你爽还是你丈夫操得爽？”

loki宛如一个娴熟的荡妇，扭动着胡乱吐出淫言浪语:“爽……啊……你操得好棒……还要，嗯……”

thor干得眼睛发红，粗着脖子骂了句“真是个贪心的小骚穴”后开始大开大合地操弄起来。

说是两只发情的野兽在交媾也不为过，他们疯狂地向彼此索取，房内温度直线上升 酿着一股爱欲的气息，淬入两人的皮肉、渗入骨脊，无声无息地吞噬他们的心智，归返为原始兽类。

thor的阴茎猛然又涨大几分，他顺势停止抽插，让loki侧躺着，自己在她背后环抱住她，整个阴茎没入其中，更深入了几分，前端几乎顶着宫口用力地研磨，loki再一次高潮，她的阴道骤然收缩起来，并喷出一大股淫液，全被thor堵在了宫口。

loki的喉咙深处涌起一阵呻吟，浸淬着极度的欢悦和娇媚，快感刺激得她被thor顶起的小腹都止不住地颤抖。  
thor含住她的唇舌，吞下她绵长的吟叫和唾液，他们的身体交叠着侧躺在床上，loki被掐着下巴扭转脖子接受缠吻。

他们下体连接着，混杂着乱七八糟的液体，白丝绸的床上，黑发与金发缠绕在一块儿。

thor吻得凶狠，竭尽所能地夺取loki口中的氧气，下面又极富技巧地顶弄。连续不断的快感像一头野兽将loki吞噬殆尽，她被圈在thor的怀中，意识到身后的人企图插进子宫，在里面注入滚烫的精液，想到带着thor阳气的精液即将灌满自己，而此刻她像一条母狗一样被雄壮的公狗占有、标记，loki害怕又期待地战栗着夹紧了大腿。

此时，thor好像又变回那个青涩的大王子，他可怜地乞求，又用力地攻击，矛盾的情绪撕扯着他的胸膛，他不可抑制地求饶:“夫人，夫人，夫人，我想要你……”

loki轻轻地咬了一口他的手指。

于是thor的硕大猛地挤开了狭小的子宫，精液喷薄而出，击打在收缩绞紧的子宫壁上。loki揪紧了床单，失声尖叫，那张因缺氧而通红的小脸从杂乱的黑发中露出来，薄薄的嘴唇一张一合地动着，像一条浑身裹满滑腻腻的黏液的鱼，濒临死亡。

thor没有拔出，他的声音沙哑、带着哭腔，颤抖着抱紧loki，企图为这段背德的欲望润色:“夫人，我爱你，夫人……”

loki笑了，男人啊，总是贪心。

肉体会在欲望里迷失，但爱的出现不可避免地伴随着欲望，也只有在浑浊的欲望中才显得真实。

事后——

“thor，我想要灰姑娘的水晶鞋。”loki钻到thor的怀里。

“好。”

于是王子下令全城搜寻灰姑娘的水晶鞋。

那么，众所周知，能穿上水晶鞋的就是王妃。loki踩着亮闪闪的水晶鞋如是说到。


End file.
